Now's Your Moment
by RockDiva
Summary: The revolution in Esteban's country is over, making him crown prince. What will become of his life at the Tipton? Part 2 of my MaddieEsteban trilogy. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. There's Something About Her

Author Note- Still don't own TSL and I'm not associated with them. Also, I claim no ownership of the song or any of it's lyrics, "Kiss the Girl" which is what this story's main title and chapter titles are based on.

Also, for those of you who have already read the first story in my trilogy, "Someday, When My Dreams Come True"... I apologize if this one is lame. I've heard it said that when writing a triology, the second installment is always the hardest. So without further adieu...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**There's Something About Her**

It was the telegram he had been waiting for. Esteban read it over and over. His grandmamma was wearing her crown once more and the revolution was over in his country. As he prepared for work, he knew that soon his life would begin to change drastically.

* * *

"Congratulations, Esteban!" Everyone cheered their friend as he entered the Tipton Lobby. 

"I saw it on this morning's world news," Moseby explained. "I never thought I'd see the day when my favorite employee would become a prince."

"I am your favorite employee?" This seemed to excite Esteban more than the victory of his country. "I may be a prince, but for now I am still a bellhop."

"Good, because there are new guests arriving right now," Moseby was once again back to his manager self, but Esteban was grateful for the brief nice moment he had shared with the man he looked up to.

"So, you're finally crown prince," Maddie said to Esteban once they both had some down time in their work.

Esteban smiled. When Maddie talked about his new title, it seemed to sound so perfect to him. For the past year, Maddie had kept him encouraged through all the ups and downs of the revolution. And no matter how many times he doubted his ability to become a good prince, she always seemed to believe in him.

"I have a feeling we won't be able to have these everyday conversations together for much longer," there was a touch of melancholy in Maddie's voice, proving that she had given this matter thought before.

"I'll find a way to always talk to you," Esteban promised. He didn't tell her that it was because he knew he would always desperately need her say on things.

There was silent tension that both of them seemed to sense…as if something were building, but they weren't too sure what it was. It caused them to become lost in silence for the moment. Esteban was about to speak again, but the ring of his cellphone broke the silence first.

"Grandmama? It's my grandmamma!" Maddie smiled, sharing in Esteban's excitement as he scurried off so that he could find a place where reception was better.

* * *

The day seemed to drag by for Esteban, who was holding back news that he wanted to tell everyone. Unfortunately, he had promised that he would only tell Mr. Moseby. As he took a short break, he found Maddie before her shift came to an end. 

"So, what's this exciting news you've been keeping to yourself all day?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Esteban avoided eye contact.

"Puh-lease. I can always tell when there's some juicy piece of information you're dying to share with everybody. Let me guess…sworn to secrecy?" Maddie always had a way of seeing straight through Esteban.

"Yes," he admitted. "I especially want to tell you. Maybe I can. No one will know."

"As much as I really want to hear what it is, I won't let you tell me. You're crown prince now, remember?" Maddie intervened. "Keeping promises is something you'll have to start learning to do. And you should make sure you know how to control your tongue. We both know that you have a hard time not opening your mouth every chance you get." She hoped that she didn't sound too critical of him.

"Thank you, Maddie. I _would _have felt guilty later if I had told you. You are a true friend for telling me what I need to hear."

"Hey, what are friends for?" By now it was clear to Maddie that she felt something a little more than friendship for Esteban. However, she had resigned herself to waiting patiently for things to fall into place if meant to. She was still a little less than a year away from being an adult, no matter how mature she acted. Therefore, she figured he probably still viewed her as a child. But strangely, it didn't bother her the way it probably would have a year ago.

"Patience is a virtue," without thinking, she spoke the latter part of her thoughts out liude.

"You're absolutely right! Once again you know just what to say," Esteban said in awe. "You realized that I've been acting fidgety and that it must be due to my impatience."

"Yeah, it's funny how that works," Maddie said, knowing that it was just coincidence that her own deep thoughts turned out to be encouragement for Esteban's own inner situation.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. This is one girl who's ready to clock out."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Esteban echoed as he watched her leave. "Hopefully, it comes quickly," he said smiling to himself.


	2. You've Got To Be Prepared

Author Note- Nino means young boy in spanish. Therefore, in this story it is used as a cute "pet name" between two family members.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**You've Got To Be Prepared**

Maddie had to fight her way through the swarm of reporters and photographers crowded outside the Tipton. She gave a hard shove, but lost her footing during her momentum. She went flying into the revolving door, and as she come spinning around to the inside of the hotel she went flying off the small rise at the front of the lobby.

She would have come crashing straight to the floor if it weren't for Esteban's quick reflexes. He had seen the whole thing and had made a mad dash just in time to catch Maddie. Unfortunately, he wasn't as strong as he liked to believe and the impact sent them both to the ground. Still, he was happy that he was able to break her fall.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" he asked as they struggled to stand back up.

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly. "Thanks to you."

As they balanced each other, there was a moment of stillness as each one held the other's arms. It was finally interrupted by the clear distinct, yet slightly accented voice of a woman from behind them.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Esteban? Or must I introduce myself?"

"Grandmama!" Esteban and his grandmother embraced. "Grandmama, this is one of my fellow employees and a close friend, Maddie Fitzpatrick. Maddie, this is my grandmamma!"

Maddie did the only thing she could think of. She curtsied and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, your majesty."

"You as well, Miss Fitzpatrick. I must say, you're the most sincere person I've met here so far. I'm glad to see that my little Niño chooses his close friends wisely." Esteban smiled, glad of his grandmother's nice comment about Maddie.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Boston , your majesty." Maddie then turned to Esteban. "I have to get to working. Thank you again for breaking my fall." She smiled and took an orderly leave.

"She's sweet," the queen said to Esteban, who only offered a dazed smile. "And she handles herself atleast 3 times better than half the parliament and royal court. I guess after 15 years, we're all a bit rusty on how things should be managed," she half-joked. "Esteban, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, grandmama. I hear every word."

"And it's obvious you could use some royal training yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, Niño, I think I'll rest a bit in my suite. But you'll join me for lunch, of course," it wasn't really a question.

"Of course."

* * *

"Esteban, you must understand that things are going to be changing for you. You can't go on just being a bellhop anymore."

"Yes, Grandmama, I know." Change was the last thing Esteban wanted to think about.

"Soon you will need to come home, learn the royal ways,…choose a bride."

The last part caused Esteban to choke on a piece of ice from his ice tea. "A bride?"

"Of course. Kings need queens. Therefore, eventually a crown prince needs a princess."

"But grandmamma, I can't just come home and marry whoever."

"And I don't expect you to, Niño. That's why it's important that you come home immediately. That way you can have more time to meet and fall in love with the right girl."

"So that's why you came. To take me back with you?" Esteban asked, a touch of agitation in his voice.

"Si, Niño. Certainly you don't plan on staying here until I pass the kingdom over to you?"

"Well, actually…I haven't given it much thought. It's hard to make such a decision when everything changes overnight. I haven't even told Dudley that he is royalty yet."

"Please, tell me you're not talking about that chicken of yours."

"He's not a chicken. He's family."

"Esteban, this is a serious matter. I can't stay here until you make up your mind- for whatever reasons you feel you need to. You have a responsibility now to our country. You cannot just waste time here as an underpaid bellhop."

"But I can not just leave without warning, grandmama. It would break my heart."

The queen was confused, "What can this place give you that would make you stay longer than you need to?"

Esteban was about to respond, but none of his answers seemed sufficient to him. He would miss his friends, but he had left friends at home and still survived. There was nothing about Boston that was so wonderful, that he would hate to leave it. So what was causing him to want to cry at the thought of leaving the Tipton? Maybe it was the thought of everything happening so sudden. It was the only excuse he could think of.

"Could we talk about this later? I just need some time," Esteban admitted.

"I understand. This is a lot to handle at once." She gave him a coy smile. "But I think I know someone who can cheer you up. It was going to be a surprise, but I guess I'll tell you now. Your best friend from home is arriving tomorrow."

Esteban became excited, "Really? It's been so long! Wait 'til I tell Maddie," he said, rushing out of the room.

"Maddie, huh?" the queen arched a single eyebrow. "Two best friends…this could present a problem." It was obvious that she knew something, but wasn't about to tell.


	3. There You See Her

Author Note- Hats off to Quirky Del for being clever enough to figure out what direction I was heading with this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**There You See Her**

"I can't wait! I haven't seen my friend in so long. We practically grew up together; well I am older, but still!" Esteban was bubbling as he awaited his friend who would be arriving at any time.

"Well, I can't wait to meet your friend," Maddie had no sooner opened her mouth when there was a voice from behind Esteban.

"Why, if it isn't the most adorable bellhop I've ever seen."

Both looked to see a very young and attractive Latin woman no taller than Maddie.

"Anita!" Esteban hugged her.

All the while, Maddie was trying to keep her jaw from dropping. Esteban's friend was a woman…and she had been expecting a man. As she thought about it, she realized that Esteban had never actually said either way. He had only used terms such as "friend" or "we". She pulled herself back to reality when she heard Esteban's voice.

"Maddie, this is Anita Navarate. Anita, this is Madeline Fitzpatrick."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madeline," Anita extended her hand to shake Maddie's.

"It's nice to meet you too, but you can call me Maddie." She wondered at Esteban's sudden use of her full name. "I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on so I'll just excuse myself." She already felt like a third wheel.

"But I want my two closest friends to get to know each other," Esteban was oblivious to the uncomfortable expressions both girls' faces showed. "I know! The 3 of us can have dinner tonight."

"Sounds fun, but I'm going to have to pass. Mom wouldn't like me going out on such short notice," Maddie made up an excuse.

Anita's expression eased a little, "I hope we still have a chance to get to know each other better."

"Me too. And I hope the two of you have a nice dinner," Maddie offered a friendly smile.

* * *

"Maddie is quite charming," Anita commented as she and Esteban ate dinner in the hotel restaurant. 

"Yes she is."

"I think she looks as if she has a good head on her shoulder."

"She does."

"And she's pretty."

"Very," Esteban realized his mistake too late. He looked at his friend, who simply sat there smiling mischievously. "You're still crafty like when we were kids."

"Well, at least you're not denying what you said."

"Why should I? It would be an insult if I said she wasn't pretty," Esteban answered bluntly.

"I see right through you, Esteban. You know that don't you."

"She is still a child, Anita."

"And so am I. You have forgotten that I'm only 19?" She asked.

"No, but it's not like you and me…I mean," he was trying to put it kindly.

"Do you not know why your grandmama invited me? It's no secret that she's hoping we'll feel more than just friendship for each other."

Esteban didn't know what to say at first. "I guess I have always loved you, but nothing more than a little sister. Please tell me you feel the same." He searched her face for a bit of a clue.

"Esteban, there's something I've been wanting to tell you…"

Unbeknownst to the two at the table, a tabloid person was hiding with a camera nearby. He had just the right information now to twist into a jaw-dropping magazine cover.

* * *

Anita approached the candy counter, a few dollars in hand. "Buenas Dias, Maddie." 

"Hi, Anita. What can I get for you?"

"Um, a chocolate pecan nougat."

"That's Esteban's favorite," Maddie commented.

"Yeah, well, I guess that Esteban and I have a lot in common," Anita explained.

"Well, you do seem pretty close," Maddie tried not to sound jealous.

"Yes, we are. I think it's because I was an only child, so I've always looked up to him as an older brother."

This threw Maddie for a loop. Maybe she was making something out of nothing. Maybe Esteban and Anita really were just close friends.

"I can see how that could happen," Maddie imagined Esteban as a very caring older brother. The kind that would protect his younger siblings from anything.

"And I can see why Esteban enjoys talking to you. I hope I do get the chance to know you better. Maybe we could become friends."

"I'd like that," Maddie felt as if she'd misjudged Anita completely. She was glad to finally let down her guard.


	4. Ain't That Sad

Author Note- This chapter begins a sequence of events that will cause me to seek shelter from the angry mob of Maddie fans that come after me! But please bear with me. Sometimes hearts must be broken in order to heal the way they're meant to...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ain't That Sad**

"No way? Are you serious?" Maddie and Anita laughed as they sat in the lobby. Maddie was listening to stories of Esteban as a child while she was on break.

"And then, there was one time when we were in the town market. There was a man who had a stand selling chickens. Well, Esteban decides that he doesn't like the idea of chickens being in cages, so he waits 'til the man leaves his stand for a little while, and then he lets out _all_ of the chickens!"

"That sounds so like him!"

"You should have seen it! There were chickens everywhere! Everyone was screaming and knocking over things. Esteban was in so much trouble that he spent the entire night cleaning everything up."

"Did you help him?" Maddie was curious.

"I started to, but eventually I got too tired. I guess I was just a little too young to be that selfless," Anita answered. It was obvious that there really wasn't any regret in the tone of her voice.

Maddie wished she could have been there to help Esteban. She knew how he probably felt. "One time," she began her own confession, "when I was in the pet store with my mom, I opened all of the bird cages. Then, I freed all of the guinea pigs and hamsters and everything else I could!"

"Wow! Maybe you and Esteban have more in common than you think."

"Really?" Maddie asked innocently, but secretly she relished the idea of sharing a common bond with Esteban from a time before she had even known him.

Esteban, who was carrying some luggage, stopped for a brief moment to listen to the sound of his two closest friends giggling as they continued to share reminiscents with one another. His heart was so overjoyed that he could barely contain his excitement. Although he had not yet reached an explanation, he knew that he wanted more than anything for the two girls to accept each other and become close friends.

He had not dared to dwell upon the questions for more than a few fleeting seconds, but he couldn't help wondering whose acceptance meant more to him and why. He took another look at the bubbly, carefree girls and then continued with what he had been doing.

* * *

"Morning, Maddie," London said approaching the candy counter.

"Hey, London ," Maddie was in a cheerful mood. She and Anita had dinner plans with Esteban that night. And Anita had been dropping hints the day before about something that would be a pleasant surprise to Maddie- and it involved Esteban! This was enough to send Maddie's imagination soaring in just about every direction.

"I'd like a magazine, candy girl."

Being called "candy girl" didn't even annoy her this morning. "Which one would you like, London ?"

"Hmmm. Decisions, decisions. I think I'll take a walk on the gossip side and go with the tabloid."

Maddie was about to hand London the magazine, but upon seeing the cover, she froze. She stood, gripping the tabloid tightly, glaring at what she saw.

"Maddie! Maddie, what is it!" London struggled but finally managed to rip the periodical from Maddie's hands. "Oh my goodness!" London looked at the picture of Esteban and Anita sitting at a table; Anita was showing off an engagement ring as Esteban held her hand, admiring the ring. The cover read: **Engaged To Be Married!**

"So that was her "pleasant surprise"!" Maddie's voice displayed betrayal, sadness, fury, embarrassment, and so many other emotions that she found it hard to maintain her composure. As she looked again at the picture, she couldn't help but notice the proud gleam in Esteban's eyes.

"That would explain all of those news people flocking outside," London called attention to the rapidly increasing stampede of reporters and photographers outside the Tipton. "And I thought they were for me," she said in typical London fashion.

To Maddie's dismay, she saw Esteban, his grandmother, and Anita emerge from Mr. Moseby's office. The small group of news people that had managed to make it into the lobby surrounded them within a matter of seconds.

"Wow, it's like a mosh pit out there," Zack exclaimed.

"And a feeding frenzy over there!" Cody pointed to where Esteban and the other 2 were engulfed by reporters.

"Cool! Let's go see what's happening!" Zack said and Cody followed.

"You guys are just going to make things worse," Maddie chased after them, as her baby-sitter instincts kicked in. Unfortunately, it was too late. The two boys had already disappeared among the small -but growing- crowd of people. Maddie's curiosity got the best of her, something which she'd live to regret- and she held her position listening to the questions that were shouted almost all at once.

"Will it be an American wedding?"

"Is this just a publicity stunt?"

"Is it an arranged marriage?" When Esteban answered "no" on this one, it caused someone to semi-ask, "So you do in fact love this woman standing beside you?"

Esteban's reaction was quick, "Of course I love her."

Maddie's heart sunk. She couldn't stay and listen anymore and so she ran towards the exit. In the course of doing so, she bumped into Carey.

Zack and Cody's mom immediately noticed something was wrong, "Maddie? What's wrong, sweetie? Where are you going?"

"I can't talk right now, Carey. I just can't." By this time tears were welling in Maddie's eyes. "If Mr. Moseby asks just tell him I couldn't work today." She continued in her mad dash away from the Tipton.

Carey watched the 17 year old girl in her escape, "Something tells me I should go after her." She was about to follow her motherly instincts when she heard Cody from behind her.

"Hey! Ow!" A reporter had pushed Cody to the ground in a greedy attempt to get closer.

"Oh no he didn't!" An even stronger motherly instinct formed, pulling her away from Maddie's aid.


	5. Don't Be Scared

Author Note- This chapter took awhile to post, but I'd like to dedicate it and the remainder of my story to my own grandmama who left this world Thursday, June 22, 2006...It hasn't even been a week,and I miss her more than I can even describe. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter alot.

* * *

Things had finally quieted down. The staff and other regulars of the Tipton caught their breath from the previous madness. 

"With London around, one would think I'd be used to these kinds of things," Mr. Moseby tried to lighten the mood. And of course, the comment went beyond London 's common sense.

"It looks like Maddie must have made a break for it while she could," Anita had only meant it as a simple joke, but it pointed out to everyone -excepting Carey- that Maddie was missing from the group.

"Where is Madeline," Moseby used her full name, noting that he meant business. "Her shift isn't over yet. How long has she been gone?"

Carey explained without detail as to protect Maddie's privacy, "She said that she couldn't work today. I guess something came up."

Without warning, Esteban's stomach knotted. Cody noticed how pale his face had suddenly turned.

"What's wrong, Esteban?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Esteban admitted. "I just feel sick all of a sudden."

They were about to explore his strange turn of health when Mary-Margaret and Corrie ran breathlessly into the lobby.

"Maddie's in danger!" It was all that Mary-Margaret could manage.

"Thank God it's not London ," Corrie said cluelessly, receiving an elbow from Mary-Margaret. "Ow!"

"I just knew something wasn't right," Esteban's stomach knotted even more tightly as he ran out of the hotel, the others following his lead.

* * *

Maddie had been holding on to a bar on the side of the busiest bridge in Boston for what seemed like hours. Where she was finding the strength was beyond her. Since she was far enough down that she was out of sight, a commotion of people and sirens above gave her hope that her cries of desperation had finally been heard. 

She also heard the sound of some familiar voices. "Maddie! Don't be scared. Help is on the way!" This voice was too familiar, it was Esteban.

Maddie was thrilled yet even more flustered at the idea of Esteban being the first one to call down to her. After a moment's struggle, she yelled, "Thanks, Esteban. I'm okay."

"He already left," Cody called back.

_Already left?_ She thought. _He doesn't even care for me as a friend? _The pain in her arms became more noticeable and she cried out as she felt her strength dwindling.

"Hold on!" came London's voice, as she yelled the obvious.

Everyone stared at her with unbelief.

That has to be the most pointless advice I've ever…"Cody began to say.

"Don't let go!" Zack cried out with true concern.

"Okay, I spoke too soon," Cody said rolling his eyes.

Maddie felt one of her hands begin to slip slowly. At the same time she heard the sound of a helicopter behind her. It was far enough behind that she only felt some of the wind from the rotating blades, but it was still enough to make it even harder for her to hold on.

"We're sending a rescue worker down to get you," Maddie heard someone say through a bullhorn. She attempted to turn and see how far away the person was. As she did, her hand slipped. She didn't have the strength to pull her hand back up to where it had been. As the other one began to slip rapidly, she let out a scream. She braced herself for the fall she was sure was coming, but then felt the steady arms of someone behind her. Adrenaline rushed to her head, and everything went black.

* * *

When Maddie finally opened her eyes, she realized she was wrapped in a warm jacket, sitting in a helicopter. Suddenly, she noticed Esteban was in the helicopter also. 

"I hope my jacket is warm enough," he offered an even warmer smile.

The thought of it being Esteban's jacket only made her shiver more. But she didn't let it show, "Yes, thank-you."

Esteban couldn't hold back the question, "How did it happen?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," she said truthfully.

"Can you atleast answer me this: You weren't trying to…you know?" he couldn't even say it.

"No!" Maddie exclaimed. "Believe me, it was just an accident."

Esteban gave a sigh of relief. "¡Gracias a Dios! You had me worried."

It suddenly came to Maddie that when Cody had said Esteban had already left, he must have meant that Esteban had already left for the helicopter. She felt guilty for the things she had thought.

"So why are you the one here? Why not my mom or dad or even Carey?" she hoped that she didn't sound too ungrateful, but she _was _extremely confused.

Esteban overlooked her somewhat bitter tone, excusing it for the shock she must still be in, "The rescue worker asked for one of us. Your mom was nice enough to let me go."

"Puh-lease. She's just afraid of heights." Maddie was beginning to feel back to her usual self.

Esteban laughed, happy to see a spark of life in Maddie's eyes again. "Also, she let me come because of my training," he said softly.

"What's that," she asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing," he had decided not to tell her for the time being. But he knew he would someday…just not yet.

* * *

_In Loving Memory of Alma Ora Kimes. _

_1927-2006_


	6. She Won't Say A Word

**Author Note:** Okay, so I apologize for my atrocious spanish. I guess you do what you can if you're not fluent. For those wanting to know what Esteban and Anita are saying, I can't guarentee what a translation machine or site will process it to be! But I can say that the truth of the conversation -or atleast what I'm hoping it should be- will be revealed in story 3.

Also, I make a big apology for my overuse of the word "greatness" which of course you'll probably all notice now that I've pointed it out! Let's just say I lost count somewhere after 7 known usages of the word in this chapter. I think I'll invest in a pocket size thesaurus!

So without further adieu, here's the chapter that my friend-who gets to preview everything first- calls the "soap opera" chapter. And my apologies if this chapter is slow paced compared to last chapter's climax.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**She Won't Say A Word**

The limo waited outside for Anita. Her plane would be leaving in an hour and consequently so would she.

Maddie kindly gave her farewells. After all, they _had _gotten along like sisters for the few days they had known each other. Still, she struggled to hide the sorrow she felt knowing that Anita had been the one to capture Esteban's heart. _He just isn't my prince, _she kept telling herself, wishing that her heart would finally believe it.

She stepped back so that Esteban and Anita could say their good-byes privately. However, she wasn't so far back that she couldn't hear some of what they were saying.

"Felicitaciones en su felicidad. Usted sabe que he deseado siempre esto para usted," Esteban began speaking fluently in his native tongue.

"Pero cuál es él que usted desean para usted? Usted merece felicidad también," Anita replied in the same language.

Maddie wanted to kick herself for not knowing Spanish better than what she did. Still she attempted to grasp for the words she did know.

"La amo. Ahora sé eso. Ella es mi princesa y no puedo perderla," although she couldn't understand him, Maddie could hear the deep emotion in Esteban's voice.

Maddie was only able to translate the familiar words. Unfortunately, they were the words "love" and "princess". She felt her heart breaking more than she ever thought it could. Unable to bear anymore, she finally walked away.

"Then don't leave her," Anita answered him quietly.

Esteban knew what she meant and knew that she was right.

* * *

Maddie couldn't believe it. She was literally being summoned by the queen. It was an invitation to brunch in her suite. Maddie dreaded the whole affair, as it would most likely lead to a discussion of Esteban, a point of conversation that still pained Maddie to talk about. 

Still, she entered graciously and spoke gracefully, not even realizing that her kind airs were impressing to the queen.

"I hope that I haven't imposed upon you by inviting you here on such short notice, Maddie," the queen spoke to her regally, yet gently. "I just wanted to know you a little better before I leave. I'm afraid there hasn't been much time for friendliness during my stay here."

"I've never thought you to be anything but friendly," Maddie chose her words carefully, showcasing her talent for speaking.

"I hope that I have made my admiration of you obvious," the queen continued.

Maddie was surprised. Admiration was furthest away from what she felt from the queen. Of course, she knew it would be rude to say so. "I'm certain that I lack several of the qualities worthy of your admiration." Maddie paused, debating if she would say what she was wanting to say. She decided to go ahead, "However, I'm honored that what good qualities I do have, have pleased you."

"You speak with humility, yet confidence. And you seem to do so naturally. Unlike many people who attempt to train themselves, but still come across as someone phony and self-absorbed." The queen observed Maddie's unwavering expression, despite the fact she was sizing Maddie's character aloud. "It is a rare gift that usually belongs to those who were born for greatness."

"In the words of Shakespeare, 'Some achieve greatness, some are born with greatness in them, and some have greatness shoved upon them'. But I think greatness is greatness no matter how you look at it," Maddie said, but would soon regret, as her tribute to Shakespeare spawned the very subject she was hoping to avoid.

"Precisely," the queen agreed. "Poor Esteban. He was born into greatness- however deprived it may have been at the time of his birth. And now he has had that same greatness shoved back upon him." She looked at Maddie, obviously expecting some sort of reaction or comment.

Maddie was fighting back a wave of mixed emotions. How was she supposed to respond? She thought hard for a moment. "I think…" _Maybe this is where I'm meant to bow out gracefully, _she thought silently. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering, inhaled and exhaled deeply and then continued. "I think Esteban has greatness the way you've mentioned. But I also believe that he will achieve a greatness that will barely be describable," Maddie spoke from her heart.

The queen was touched by Maddie's obvious conviction. "You believe in him almost as strongly as I do."

"I'm certain that Anita will achieve greatness too," Maddie didn't even realize that her eyes betrayed her seemingly kind words.

The queen stared at her curiously. "I suppose you're right. However, I think that Anita's greatness has come in a way that none of us really expected it to."

Grief caused Maddie to interpret the words to mean Anita's unexpected engagement to Esteban.

"I only knew her for a short time, but I know that Anita deserves the love and happiness she's found." Maddie couldn't stay. She couldn't go on pretending for Esteban's sake that she was happy for him and Anita. "Your majesty, I don't mean to be rude, but I really do have to leave."

"Of course, my dear. I'm glad we've had this time to talk." She watched Maddie go. Being wise, she knew there were words Maddie had been longing to say, but love had caused her to hold back. "She's the strong one," the queen thought aloud. "But still, her heart must be breaking."


	7. No Time Will Be Better

* * *

Author Note-And now for the final chapter of this story. Thanks to all who have stuck with me throughout this second installment. I hope you enjoy this ending. Remember, that if it doesn't seem complete, it's because there's one more story on it's way ...**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**No Time Will Be Better **

"I can do this," Esteban said as he carried his grandmother's belongings to her limo. "I will be king someday, so I must learn to stand my ground." His firm attitude faltered as he got into the limo with his grandmama.

From inside, Maddie watched as the limo pulled away. "He didn't even say good-bye," she couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down her face. _He's going home to his princess_, she thought before turning away from the window.

You pack rather light, Nino. I only counted cero." She looked at him, proving that her attention to detail was as keen as ever. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, grandmama, there is." He took a deep breath before pursuing his train of thought. "Grandmama, I'm not going with you," he felt as though he were free from some unknown chain for the first time since his grandmother had arrived.

"I know," the queen answered him.

"You are not angry with me?" Esteban didn't understand. "But you said you wanted me to come back."

"And you will. But maybe the road to becoming king begins at the Tipton?" she looked at her grandson and in the eye and smiled.

Esteban began to get excited. His grandmama was allowing him to stay. "Do you mean it? I can stay?"

"It's clear that you have unfinished business to take care of. We'll call this a lesson every good king has to learn: Never let the things that matter _fall_ through the cracks," she placed an uncanny emphasis on the word "fall". However, for Esteban, the truth of it hit home and he couldn't agree more. "But by the number of bags you packed, I can see you were already on your way to learning this lesson without my help."

By now the limo had come to a stop at the airport. It was a hard task for Esteban to say good-bye to his grandmother.

"Grandmama, I-I…I love you."

"And I love you too, Nino. And remember, eventually I'll be at home waiting for the crown prince to step off the plane."

"I'll be there soon," he promised.

"And who knows," her playful smile couldn't be missed. "Maybe you won't be alone when you step off the plane."

There it was! It was the look of approval Esteban had been wanting and now he had it. He hugged his grandmother enthusiastically.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Doesn't your shift start soon?"

Esteban gave her another quick hug mingled with "I love you's" and "good-bye's", and then he hurried back into the limo. "Driver, back to the Tipton, por favor."

* * *

Maddie attempted to make herself comfortable from her position at the candy counter. But it seemed a useless cause now that the Tipton felt practically empty. "I guess he really did add life to this place," she sighed. "But I guess it's for the best. He belongs there and I belong here." If only it were easier to convince her heart of that. "I _will _miss him," she figured there was no harm in admitting it. 

London, who had come over at the very end, asked, "Miss who?"

"Esteban."

"Oh yeah. I'll miss the big guy too." London sighed, but then added, "Wait, what happened to him?"

London's all-around clueless-ness never ceased to amaze and annoy Maddie. "He left with his grandmama, London. Remember?"

"But he'll be back. It's only a short drive to the airport…unless you hit traffic."

"You don't get it, London. Esteban's probably on a plane on his way home right now. He's not coming back."

Without warning, Esteban came through the door dressed in his work uniform, "Hola, Hotel Tipton. Another great day of work."

"And you say _I'm _the dumb one?" London huffed and walked away as Esteban made his way over.

"You, but…you?" Maddie was so confused that she couldn't speak.

"You thought I would leave with my grandmama without even saying good-bye?"

"Well, I guess…" Maddie's heart fluttered with every emotion imaginable as she stood there trying to make sense of things. "What about Anita?"

"Anita doesn't need me there just yet," Esteban's words were like daggers to Maddie's heart, although he didn't even realize it.

"Oh," she said simply, now wishing that he wouldn't have come back.

"Besides, I have unfinished business here. And I can't think of a better time to handle it. Maddie,…"

"Esteban!" Mr. Moseby interrupted. "Being royal doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities as long as you still work here."

"Yes, Mr. Moseby." Esteban obeyed immediately. As she walked away, he became grateful for the interruption. "I still don't think it's time."

Whether or not he was right in his assessment, Esteban pushed forward with his job; a smile on his face as he daydreamed about the moment when he hoped everything would fall into place.

** THE END **


End file.
